Family
by Mykala Klossovsky
Summary: Just a sexy short one shot, a gift for you! Eric/Sookie/Pam


Just a short one shot, a gift for you all. I hope you enjoy it! Please review and all that =)

* * *

><p>Her hands slid down my body, fingernails lightly scratching my tender flesh and her head dipped between my thighs, placing tender kisses in the crease of my leg. Her cool breath hit my core and her tongue flicked out against me, teasing me as she moved to my other thigh. I thought this torture might go on forever. I raised my hips, searching for her mouth and when it finally closed on me I moaned her name softly. My hands tangled in her hair, holding her against me as her tongue dipped inside my wet folds. God, when she sucked my clit it drove me insane and she knew it, her mouth closed around it and her fingers slipped inside me. I could feel her fingernails scraping my insides gently and I ground my hips into her face in response.<p>

She slid it into me, lifting my hips and buckling the harness, making sure it was secure. The double ended strap-on was her favorite toy, and it was fast becoming mine as well. She knelt above me and I pinched her clit as she lowered herself down on it, kneeling above me high enough that I could thrust up into her, effectively thrusting into myself as well. Pam leaned down and took my nipple between her lips and I began to thrust up, impaling her. She was so stunning lost in passion, her head was thrown back and her back was beautifully arched.

This was Eric's favorite thing to watch, but he always had to join in at some point, he just couldn't control himself. Soon he was kneeling above me, rubbing his cock against my lips and rolling her nipples between his fingers. Before I could lick him more than once Pam had me flipped over and positioned me between her legs. I drove into her and reached for Eric, bringing his cock to my lips and gently kissing the tip before sliding it back to my throat.

How did I get here you ask. How does one go from being a proper little southern hick from Bon Temps to being shared between two amazing vampire lovers? It's simple really. Eric Northman is an complete and total ass.

He hurt me one too many times and Pam was a true friend. She was here for me the night that Eric staked Bill Compton and it was to her arms that I ran. Over the next several months Eric perused me, telling me that he did it for my protection and that he was sorry it hurt me so much. Pam listened to me and hugged me as I cried, not knowing what to do because I did have feelings for the big jerk of a Viking but I wasn't ready to act on them and he was being seriously pushy. So Pam devised a plan.

I became hers. Simple right? I let her paw me in Eric's presence, it drives him crazy and keeps him off of me for a little while. Win-win situation, Pam gets to have a little fun with me and Eric gets the hint. Yah right, he's a bit smarter than that so the only thing that was going to convince him was catching us in the act.

That night Pam and I made love for the first time, putting on a performance for our Viking god. When he walked in on us he was pretty stunned and as her maker he insisted on watching. My first thought was "oh shit", right? Wouldn't that be yours? She did things to me that night that I didn't even know were possible. She took the lead completely since she knew I was inexperienced with women and had no idea what to do, and she did it in such a brilliant way that it really did seem that we had done this a million times.

He never made a move to join us, but the sight of him stroking that magnificent cock was amazing. It went on this way for a few weeks. Eric would watch us closely and expect to catch us in the act constantly. I have to admit that I was really beginning to enjoy my sessions with Pam and even got pretty good at pleasuring her.

One night when Eric came all over his thigh, I boldly slipped off the bed, pulling Pam along with me and we crawled across the floor to him. You really should have seen his face, I didn't think that anything could surprise Eric Northman, but lapping the sticky fluid off his thigh did the trick. Pam raised her eyebrow at me as if saying 'What the fuck Sookie?' and I gestured for her to join me. Together we knelt between his thighs and gave that Viking the best double blow job of his existence.

What can I say? I'm a dirty little whore? Nah, I'm just extremely in love with two vampires and we have become a sort of strange little family. Sometimes I wonder if Eric and Pam didn't come up with the plan she presented to me that was intended to keep Eric from pursuing me, but it really doesn't matter now because I am completely happy with the end result.


End file.
